


Tutti gli altri giorni

by blackvirgo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvirgo/pseuds/blackvirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perché quando sta davanti a Fernando, Sergio sembra un bambino davanti all’albero di Natale, ammaliato dalle luci e dai regali, sicuro che le favole siano vere e che tutti suoi sogni possano realizzarsi. Anche Iker vorrebbe essere il Natale per qualcuno prima o poi, ma per ora gli va bene essere tutti gli altri giorni per Sergio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutti gli altri giorni

 

**Titolo** : Tutti gli altri giorni  
 **Fandom** : RPF - sportivi  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres  
 **Rating** : 16+  
 **Genere** : Romantico, Angst, Fluff  
 **Warning** : Slash  
 **Disclaimer** : Ovviamente non mi appartengono, non so come sono realmente nella vita e e le mie sono solo fantasie.   
 **Note:**  in questa fanfic l'esistenza di Sara Carbonero e Pilar Rubio non è contemplata.  
 **Riassunto** : "Perché quando sta davanti a Fernando, Sergio sembra un bambino davanti all’albero di Natale, ammaliato dalle luci e dai regali, sicuro che le favole siano vere e che tutti suoi sogni possano realizzarsi. Anche Iker vorrebbe essere  _il Natale_  per qualcuno prima o poi, ma per ora gli va bene essere  _tutti gli altri giorni_  per Sergio."

 

****

**_ Una sera di fine giugno, 2012 _ **

 

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

Sergio guarda fuori dalla finestra della stanza di Iker, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche. “Xabi mi ha dato la sua chiave.” Si volta lentamente, stava aspettando quel momento.

Iker corruga la fronte e si prende un lungo momento per studiarlo: il suo viso è in penombra, e per la prima volta in tanti anni, Iker non riesce a capire cosa gli passi per la testa. Solo di una cosa è sicuro: Sergio non dovrebbe essere lì, non in questo momento. Si avvicina, turbato, e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. “Che succede, Sergio?”

Il difensore appoggia la testa sulla spalla del suo capitano e gli cinge la vita con le braccia. “Posso restare?”

Iker vorrebbe essere felice della sua presenza, ma in realtà è solo preoccupato. Il silenzio e il buio sono così poco _da Sergio_. E la sua presenza lì e in quel momento è ancora meno da lui. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli e poi giù, lungo la schiena, e se lo tira addosso. È sempre una bella sensazione avere il suo corpo addosso. “Come sempre.”

_***_

**_ estate 2007 _ **

 

Iker si è preoccupato quando, al rientro dalle ferie, Sergio non ha risposto a nessuno dei suoi messaggi o delle sue chiamate _. È ancora in Andalusia_ , ha pensato all’inizio, _magari ha di meglio da fare_. Ma sparire non è da Sergio. Il terzo giorno gli ha lasciato tre messaggi nella segreteria telefonica. Quindi ha sentito alcuni altri compagni, ma neanche loro hanno idea di cosa abbia combinato Sergio. Si accordano per uscire, il giorno dopo, quelli che già sono rientrati in vista del ritiro che deve cominciare da lì a poco. Si trovano alle nove, al solito locale, ma di Sergio, che è uno delle anime di quelle uscite, neanche l’ombra e Iker si dà dello stupido a parlare di cattivo presentimento, ma non sa come altro definire la sensazione che sente dentro.

Il giorno dopo, in tarda mattinata, Iker va di persona a casa di Sergio. È tutto chiuso, _forse non è ancora rientrato_ , ma Iker suona ripetutamente il campanello perché il sonno non ha cancellato la preoccupazione. Nessuna risposta. Sta per andarsene quando incrocia la signora Caterina.

È una donna sulla sessantina, molti capelli bianchi e la figura arrotondata, Caterina, e si occupa della casa di Sergio sin da quando è arrivato a Madrid: fa le pulizie due o tre volte a settimana e, spesso, gli riempie il frigo con qualche specialità casalinga. Iker non ha mai capito quale lontano rapporto di amicizia o parentela per interposta persona la leghi alla madre di Sergio, ma sa che la signora Caterina nel tempo ha sviluppato un profondo affetto per il difensore.

Iker la saluta, cordiale, e si interessa della sua estate. Fino a porre l’unica domanda che davvero gli sta a cuore: “Sergio è a casa?”

La signora Caterina ha già incrociato altre volte quel ragazzone dall’aria pulita, con un taglio di capelli normale e un abbigliamento decoroso. _Se solo il señor Ramos prendesse da lui!_ “Sono almeno dieci giorni che non mi permette di entrare per far le pulizie. Chissà in che stato sarà la casa!” Scuote la testa e il suo tono è preoccupato. _Chissà in che stato sarà lui!_ Gli vuole bene, ma non è sua madre e non può permettersi di tirargli le orecchie o di fargli la predica.

“Le dispiace farmi entrare?”

La signora Caterina ci pensa un attimo poi annuisce. Magari quello che serve al señor Ramos è solo un amico dotato di buon senso che gli rimetta un po’ di sale in zucca.

 

Quando Iker entra in casa, sembra che siano passati i vandali. È tutto in penombra e l’aria è pesante. “Sergio?” Nessuna riposta. Iker continua a chiamarlo e apre la finestra di ogni stanza che attraversa prima di raggiungere la camera da letto.

Sergio e le coperte formano un fagotto informe sul letto. Il difensore dorme profondamente con una mano che spenzola fuori e sfiora il pavimento. Iker sospira: il suo presentimento purtroppo era fondato. Apre imposte e finestre per far entrare luce e aria. Sergio si tira un braccio sugli occhi e si lamenta. Ci mette un po’ ad aprire un occhio e a rendersi conto che la stanza non è buia come quando era andato a letto. Si tira il lenzuolo sopra la testa e si volta dall’altro lato.

Iker prende un paio di boxer sgualciti tra la punta dell’indice e del medio e li butta sul pavimento, quindi si siede accanto a lui. Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e lo scuote piano. “Lasciami dormire,” mugugna Sergio.

Iker si guarda attorno: l’immondizia di un bar a fine serata non contiene tante bottiglie vuote quanto quella stanza. E ci sono vestiti abbandonati ovunque, polvere e un odore non proprio gradevole. Sergio è sempre stato un casinista, ma quello è veramente troppo anche per lui.

Iker decide che, qualunque cosa sia successo a Sergio, ha bisogno di un trattamento più energico. Prende le lenzuola a due mani e gliele strappa via di dosso. “Hai intenzione di rimanere a marcire  lì o pensi di alzarti e riprendere un aspetto umano?”

“Lasciami in pace.” Sergio non parla: ringhia. Con un balzo è addosso a Iker e lo sbilancia mandandolo lungo disteso su letto. Il difensore però gli cade sopra, incapace di mantenere l’equilibrio.“Iker?”

Il portiere sorride. “Almeno mi riconosci.” Lo scarica di lato e si rimette seduto. “Iniziavo a dubitarne.”

Sergio apre e chiude gli occhi varie volte prima di metterlo a fuoco. Si porta una mano sulla fronte per scansare quel tremendo peso che la schiaccia. Vorrebbe dormire ancora.

“Alzati, dai,” lo incita Iker. È preoccupato: Sergio è sempre attentissimo al look, alla moda, quasi maniaco del proprio aspetto. Ora sembra che siano passati giorni dall’ultima volta che si è fatto una doccia. Raccoglie i boxer che aveva buttato sul pavimento e glieli tira addosso. “Vai a farti una doccia,” gli ordina. “Io vedo se hai ancora qualcosa di commestibile in cucina. Ti aspetto lì.” Si alza ed esce dalla stanza.

Sergio allarga le braccia sul letto. La realtà lo investe di nuovo con una violenza che lo lascia stordito. Non ha nessuna voglia di alzarsi, vorrebbe solo rimettersi a dormire e magari farlo per sempre.

La testa di Iker spunta di nuovo dallo stipite: “Sai cosa succede quando devo ripetere le cose due volte, vero?”

Sergio si costringe a tenere gli occhi aperti. Si siede sul letto e aspetta che la stanza finisca di girare prima di alzarsi in piedi e obbedire.

 

Quando arriva in cucina Iker è impegnato ai fornelli. Il profumo è innegabilmente buono, ma Sergio ha ancora la nausea per cui non riesce ad apprezzarlo fino in fondo. Si siede a tavola, i capelli umidi e un taglietto sul mento che non smette di sanguinare. Avrebbe fatto meglio a rimandare la barba a un secondo momento.

Iker gli piazza davanti un piatto con frittata e prosciutto e una tazza di caffè. “Se fai il bravo e mangi tutto, dopo potrai avere anche queste.” Gli sventola davanti una scatola di aspirine.

Sergio abbozza un sorriso: di nuovo, non può fare altro che obbedire.

***

Sergio ha conosciuto Iker alla sua prima convocazione in Nazionale maggiore. Pochi mesi dopo sono diventati compagni di squadra nei Blancos. È un ragazzino, Sergio, quanto arriva al Real, e Iker, seppur di pochi anni più grande, è già un veterano della squadra. È facile diventare amico di Iker: è uno alla mano, tanto serio in campo quanto allegro fuori. È uno di quelli con cui, vedendolo uscire, sua madre sarebbe tranquilla perché ha l’aria da bravo ragazzo, di quello con la testa sulle spalle. E Iker è proprio così, uno di cui ci si può fidare, sia in campo che fuori. Sergio si è sempre fidato di Iker. Ha legato in fretta con lui, ma né a Iker né a nessun altro ha mai raccontato i dettagli della sua travagliata storia d’amore.

Eppure è l’unico da cui si lascia avvicinare in quel periodo, l’unico di cui non eviti la compagnia.

Iker ci sta male a vedere Sergio così. Sembra un’altra persona: è apatico, svogliato, evita le battute e la compagnia. Solo in campo si rianima e gioca con una cattiveria che, a volte, sfocia nella scorrettezza persino con i propri compagni di squadra. Si guadagna rimbrotti e rimproveri e spesso deve fermarsi per scontare giri di campo che vorrebbero essere punitivi, ma al difensore non dispiace sfinirsi di fatica. Si addormenta prima la sera, se è stanco.

E Sergio, in quel periodo, un po’ si odia per essere fatto così, incapace di prendere le cose alla leggera, incapace di non viverle così a fondo da bruciarsi ogni volta. C’è stato un momento in cui ha creduto che neanche il calcio sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo a galla. Ci ha pensato Iker a ripulirlo e rimetterlo in sesto. È peggio di una chioccia: si assicura che mangi regolarmente, che non si distrugga in giro per locali, lo va a prendere a casa perché non salti allenamento, gli apre la porta e gli prepara il letto della stanza degli ospiti ogni volta che non ce la fa a stare da solo.

 

Una sera arriva con gli occhi così lucidi che Iker, quando apre la porta, crede che sia ubriaco. Sta per partire con la solita ramanzina quando Sergio gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla e inizia a singhiozzare come un bambino. Iker non può fare altro che abbracciarlo e lasciarlo sfogare.

 

“Mi sono innamorato di lui dal primo momento in cui l’ho visto. È stato come prendere un pugno nello stomaco e una botta in testa contemporaneamente: ero così stordito che non ci ho capito un cazzo. Ma ero sicuro che lui era speciale e che doveva essere mio.” Ha gli occhi sognanti Sergio, e Iker sorride quando intenerito. Per poi spanciarsi dal ridere quando il difensore si lancia nella dettagliatissima descrizione dei fantasiosi espedienti che si è inventato per farsi notare e conquistare El Niño. Ci ha messo un anno, dodici lunghissimi mesi di corteggiamento ininterrotto, facilitato dal trasferimento di Sergio al Real.

“Chi è Giulietta e chi è Romeo?” ironizza Iker, riferendosi al fatto che ai tempi militavano nelle due squadre rivali della capitale, ammaliato dall’inaspettato romanticismo di Sergio, così preso da quelle avventure da adolescente che quasi gli sembra di averle vissute assieme a lui. Sergio gli risponde con un versaccio e con una gomitata nelle costole. Si stende a pancia all’aria sul tappeto e sorride perché quei ricordi sono una ventata di aria fresca.

“È stata una faticaccia, Iker, non puoi immaginare.” Si morde un labbro, soddisfatto, e le sue mani si incrociano sotto la testa. ”Ma poi ce l’ho fatta, ha dovuto capitolare.”  
“E chi potrebbe resistere a tanta...” _devozione?_ Iker deglutisce. “... ostinazione?”

“Era il Paradiso in terra, Iker,” continua Sergio, lo sguardo perso sul soffitto. “Ti sei mai innamorato così tanto da pensare all’altra persona come a una parte inscindibile di te stesso?”

Iker scuote il capo e il suo sorriso si fa triste, ma Sergio non lo vede nemmeno. Anche il sorriso del difensore ha perso ogni luminosità, ora. Perché, per quanto felici, sono solo ricordi e appartengono a un passato che non potrà mai più tornare. Perché quella felicità se l’è portata via Fernando quando è andato a Liverpool e a Sergio è rimasto solo un Paradiso perduto fatto di nostalgia, desiderio e momenti rubati al mondo intero.

***

 

Sergio non ha mai perdonato a Fernando la sua partenza per Liverpool. A Madrid hanno vissuto due anni magnifici, costantemente nascosti dietro l’immagine di un’amicizia tanto profonda che lasciava loro ogni tempo e modo di godersi tutto il resto. Poi Fernando è partito. A nulla sono valsi gli sforzi di Fernando per fargli capire che non è un addio, che non lo sarà mai stato. Ma Sergio gli ha contrapposto un silenzio a cui Fernando non ha saputo rispondere. È partito appena finita la Liga e a nulla sono valsi i tentativi di Fernando per rintracciarlo: telefono staccato, irraggiungibile a casa, figurarsi per e-mail. Ha provato a indagare chiedendo ai suoi compagni di squadra, a quelli che conosce per lo meno, ma nulla: Sergio sembra sparito nel nulla. Prima di partire per l’Inghilterra, Fernando va per l’ennesima volta a casa sua. Apre con la sua chiave, ma l’appartamento di Sergio è vuoto. Gira per tutte le stanze e i ricordi di tutto quello che hanno vissuto fra quelle quattro mura lo assalgono con una violenza che gli fa male. Sergio gli manca da morire e per un momento vacilla al pensiero di dover partire. Ma è troppo tardi per cambiare idea e, soprattutto, lui vuole andare a Liverpool. Non può rinunciare così ai suoi sogni, neanche quello sarebbe giusto. E poi Liverpool non è dall’altra parte del mondo, basta una o due ore di aereo per insieme. Ma quelle spiegazioni non hanno fatto che irritare Sergio ancora di più.

Fernando si rigira la chiave di casa sua fra le dita e pensa che dovrebbe restituirgliela perché se Sergio non lo vuole non gli servirà più. Ma quando si chiude la porta alle spalle, se la infila in tasca. Perché non può finire così. Non è un addio, lui lo ama ancora. “Anche lui mi ama,” si dice. “Tornerà da me.”

***

 

Fernando prova a riavvicinarlo ai ritiri della nazionale di settembre e di ottobre, ma senza successo. Sergio è ancora arrabbiato eppure lo guarda con occhi così pieni di desiderio che Fernando si chiede come faccia a respingere ogni suo approccio. Fanno persino fatica a parlarsi. Fernando la accetta come la più dura delle punizioni, perché se è questo che serve per farlo tornare allora va bene così. Ma a novembre è ancora tutto uguale. Solo che giocano a Madrid, nella loro Madrid, e lì Sergio non può restare indifferente. Non quando Fernando lo va a cercare nel suo appartamento e lo costringe a sputargli addosso tutto la sua rabbia, la sua amarezza, il suo dolore. E sopporta tutto con una freddezza che deve avere imparato in Inghilterra, perché prima non gli apparteneva. Fernando non crede di meritarsi tutto quello che Sergio gli dice, ma neanche Sergio merita di soffrire così tanto. È quando a entrambi rimangono solo le lacrime che Fernando prende il coraggio a due mani e prende le sue mani e lo bacia. Sergio risponde con una passione che lo lascia senza fiato. Si spogliano mentre si dirigono verso il letto, incespicano più volte nei vestiti e nelle loro gambe intrecciate, perché ora che sono ritrovati non riescono più a separarsi. Fanno l’amore e lo fanno con una rabbia che lascia molti segni sui loro corpi, lo fanno in un modo che fa male, che prosciuga loro di ogni energia.

E alla fine, quando Fernando appoggia la testa sul suo petto e sente le mani di Sergio accarezzargli la schiena, Fernando sa che lui lo ama ancora e che finalmente è tornato.

***

**_ Una sera di fine giugno, 2012 _ **

 

Sono stesi sul letto e il buio li avvolge come una coperta. Sergio si è raggomitolato sul fianco, la testa sulla spalla di Iker che non ha smesso un attimo di accarezzargli i capelli e la schiena. Finalmente il difensore sembra meno teso, ma di sicuro non è rilassato. Deve essere successo qualcosa di grave, Iker lo sa. Non è normale che Sergio sia lì con lui e non con il suo adorato Fernando. Non osa chiederlo però: ha paura di farsi illusioni più dolorose della realtà. E il difensore non è fatto per i silenzi, quando ha qualcosa da dire la butta fuori, senza filtri o senza mezzi termini anche quando dovrebbe.

“Ogni volta che vengo da te, tu ci sei sempre.” È un sussurro, un dato di fatto.

Iker sorride: “Che altro dovrei fare?” Si è rassegnato al suo amore a senso unico, alle attese, alla speranza che, alla fine, Sergio torni da lui. Si è rassegnato all’amarezza di essere l’eterno secondo, l’amante, ma a volte cede alla paura che forse un giorno non tornerà. E quelli sono momenti tanto brutti che Iker vorrebbe morire pur di non viverli. È stato Xabi a scoprirlo in uno di quei momenti, durante un ritiro della Nazionale, e Iker gli ha raccontato tutto. Di come si è innamorato dell’amore che Sergio prova per Fernando, della sua purezza, della sua intensità. Di quel sentimento che in Sergio brucia come fuoco, che lo consuma e nello stesso tempo gli dà energia. Fino a quando ha capito che quel fuoco è proprio Sergio. E Iker è una falena, così stupidamente attratta dalla fiamma da farsi bruciare pur di starle vicino. Da dimenticare per la strada ogni stralcio di amor proprio, ogni istinto di sopravvivenza.

Da allora Xabi ha sempre fatto in modo di non lasciarlo solo in quei momenti, né quando sono al ritiro della Nazionale né quando Fernando – di tanto in tanto – torna a Madrid. Così Iker riesce a non pensare a se stesso e a essere contento per Sergio. È arrivato a un tale livello di masochismo che contento lo è davvero quando vede i suoi occhi brillare e sente la sua voce accendersi di entusiasmo per la sola presenza di Fernando. Perché quando sta davanti a Fernando, Sergio sembra un bambino davanti all’albero di Natale, ammaliato dalle luci e dai regali, sicuro che le favole siano vere e che tutti suoi sogni possano realizzarsi. Anche Iker vorrebbe essere _il Natale_ per qualcuno prima o poi, ma per ora gli va bene essere _tutti gli altri giorni_ per Sergio.

***

 

**_ Agosto 2008 _ **

 

Sergio non se n’è mai fatto una ragione del trasferimento di Fernando. È uno che ragiona con il cuore, Ramos, e il suo amore per l’attaccante non era stato minimante scalfito dalla sua mancanza o dal risentimento. È a Liverpool, ma è il _suo_ Fernando e tanto gli basta. Quello che non gli basta è il poco tempo che hanno per stare insieme. Tocca il cielo con un dito quanto sta con lui, dimentico del resto del mondo, per poi piombare di nuovo sulla terra senza uno straccio di paracadute ad ammortizzare il colpo. Quello a cui non riesce a rassegnarsi è il dolore che lo prende ogni volta dopo che lui parte. A ogni _adios_ che Fernando gli sussurra ogni volta che torna a Liverpool, Sergio non risponde mai. Nessun motivo è abbastanza grande per lui da giustificare la partenza di Fernando.

Quando rimane solo prende la prima bottiglia che gli capita a tiro e se la scola. Quella sera però l’alcol non ha sopito il dolore, non lo ha fatto addormentare come un idiota sul tavolo della cucina o sul water. Gli ha mostrato nitidamente quanto sia patetico.

È uscito per strada e i piedi hanno percorso in autonomia la distanza considerevole fra casa sua e casa di Iker. Suona nel cuore della notte e deve aspettare un po’ perché Iker scenda ad aprirgli la porta.

È arruffato, il portiere, sicuramente stava dormendo. Ma non ci prova neppure a rimproverarlo, tanto non servirebbe. Sergio non gli dice niente, ma Iker immagina e si chiede perché non darci un taglio una volta per tutte invece che farsi tanto male. Lo guida verso la stanza degli ospiti – che ormai è diventata la stanza di Sergio – e si siede accanto a lui sul letto.

“Ho bisogno di una doccia.” Il difensore ha la testa tra le mani.  
“Il bagno è là, gli asciugamani sai dove sono.” Iker si rende conto di essere stato molto più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto. Si passa una mano sugli occhi perché è tardi e stava dormendo e ha tanto sonno, ma vuole esserci se Sergio ha bisogno di lui. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli sudati e gli attira la testa sulla propria spalla.

“Si sposa. Hai capito?” Gli occhi di Sergio sono lucidi, le sue mani artigliano le ginocchia. “Si sposa.” Sergio volta la testa. “Me l’ha detto prima di tornare Liverpool, il bastardo.” Si raggomitola su un fianco e di nuovo piange, con quei singhiozzi da bambino che gli spaccano il cuore e il fiato. Iker si volta per fargli spazio e gli cinge la testa e il torace con le braccia e lo accarezza, proprio come farebbe con un bambino, mormorandogli all’orecchio parole che Sergio nemmeno sente.

Sergio ci si abbandona perché Iker ogni volta lo accoglie e si prende cura di lui e lo fa sentire meglio. Se ne frega di apparire fragile, debole o anche solo stupido. Appoggia la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e si aggrappa alle sue spalle così forte da fargli male, fino a che le lacrime finiscono e si rende conto che la maglietta di Iker è tutta bagnata e che nella foga gli ha pure graffiato il collo.

Sergio alza il viso e percorre con il dito i segni rossi che gli ha lasciato.  “Ti ho fatto male?”

Iker scuote il capo e posa un bacio sulla sua testa. Ha un sorriso tirato, il portiere, perché vedere Sergio in quelle condizioni gli fa malissimo e il semplice fatto di farlo stare meglio compensa qualunque ammaccatura.

Sergio lo guarda con gli occhi ancora lucidi. Risale con la mano sul suo viso e gli sfiora le labbra con le proprie. È una carezza più che un bacio, ma fa stroncare il respiro a Iker e gli fa partire il cuore a mille.

Sergio si riempie di una strana malinconia. “Perché non posso innamorarmi di uno come te?”

_***_

 

Sergio ci spera fino all’ultimo che Fernando non si sposi. Non ha niente contro il matrimonio o contro Olalla. Lo sa che loro due si conoscono da quando erano bambini e che stanno insieme da quando sono adolescenti, ma a Sergio il ruolo di amante va stretto. Non sono mai stati una coppia ufficiale, ma era convinto che loro due – Sergio e Fernando – fossero la coppia _vera_. La notizie del matrimonio di Fernando ha disgregato ogni sua certezza.

La sera prima delle nozze sono finiti a letto insieme. “Non andare,” gli chiede Sergio fino all’ultimo istante, ma Fernando scuote il capo. Arriva persino a minacciare di raccontare tutto a Olalla.

Fernando impallidisce: la sua vita si frantumerebbe, non gli rimarrebbe niente. Olalla lo ucciderebbe e se non lo facesse lei ci penserebbero i suoi genitori, quelli di entrambi. Fernando prega e scongiura Sergio di non fargli una cosa simile perché lui ama tutti e due e non vuole perderli, ha bisogno di entrambi  perché la sua vita sia completa. “Non puoi dubitare del mio amore per te,” gli dice, ma Sergio dubita, eccome. Non crede sia possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente e Fernando, dopotutto, sta per sposare Olalla. Ma le sue mani addosso lo sciolgono, le sue carezze smantellano la sua rabbia, i suoi baci fanno crollare ogni proposito di vendetta. Fernando gli offre il suo corpo in quella maniera così incondizionata che fa impazzire Sergio perché in quel momento può dominarlo, può decidere cosa fargli e come farlo e Fernando lascia che sia lui a decidere per entrambi.

E alla fine si trovano in ginocchio uno di fronte all’altro a guardarsi piangere, consapevoli che dovrebbero cambiare troppe cose perché loro possano stare insieme _davvero_. E la prima sarebbe proprio Fernando con i suoi sogni di avere una famiglia perfetta – una moglie e due bimbi, maschio e femmina sarebbe l’ideale –, una carriera perfetta e rimanere per sempre El Nino. Ma il suo amore per Sergio in quel quadretto non ci sta, forse lo può nascondere dietro la tela, ma certo non può mostrarlo al mondo intero. Eppure non può rinunciarci perché senza Sergio lui non sarebbe Fernando. E Sergio glielo ha detto tante volte che lui, senza Fernando, non sarebbe niente.

Così Fernando se ne va e Sergio lo lascia andare per l’ennesima volta, consapevole che cambierà tutto e che non cambierà niente.

***

 

“Ho preso una decisione,” gli dice Sergio un giorno. Gli si è seduto di fianco nello spogliatoio, già vestito di tutto punto, mentre Iker si sta asciugando i capelli. Ha un tono stranamente serio e Iker, fermo con le mani e l’asciugamano sulla testa, lo guarda preoccupato.

Il difensore mette le mani avanti e sorride. Sembra allegro, sembra tornato il Sergio di una volta. “Voglio tornare a vivere, Iker. Uscire, divertirmi, sbattermi uno diverso ogni sera.” Sospira. “Non sono capace di dimenticare Fernando e non credo che riuscirò mai a lasciarlo definitivamente. Ogni volta che lo rivedo è come il primo giorno: ne sono innamorato e non ne so il perché. Anche questa volta è tornato e io non so resistergli, mi fa impazzire. Lui è... perfetto. È tutto quello che voglio e che non potrò mai avere. Ma lui ha la sua vita e io voglio smettere di vivere aspettando il momento in cui lo rivedrò per poi piombare nella depressione più nera quando parte. Cioè, lo farò lo stesso,” sorridono entrambi ora, “ma nel frattempo voglio vivere per qualcosa di mio.”

Formalmente il discorso non fa una piega, ma Iker sente una nota stonata. È giusto che Sergio smetta di aspettare Fernando, ma non voler superare quella storia significa che di fatto non cambierà nulla. Appoggia l’asciugamano bagnato e tira fuori il phon dal borsone. _È comunque un passo avanti verso la riconquista di se stesso_.

Il giorno dopo, finito l’allenamento gli fa scivolare nel borsone un pacchettino. “Aprilo a casa,” gli sussurra.

“Ma non è il mio compleanno.”  
Iker si stringe nelle spalle. “Diciamo che un buon augurio per la tua _nuova_ vita.”

Sergio non aspetta di arrivare a casa per aprirlo. Lo infila nella tasca della felpa e in macchina se lo rigira per le mani un paio di volte, con uno stupido sorriso sulle labbra. Gli ha sempre fatto piacere ricevere regali. Quindi si decide a strappare la carta e il sorriso si trasforma in una risata: una scatola di preservativi. Proprio un regalo da Iker.

***

**_ Una sera di fine giugno, 2012 _ **

 

“Potresti mandarmi a quel paese, per esempio.”

Iker sente Sergio sorridere contro il suo collo.

“E perché dovrei farlo?”

“Io l’avrei fatto al tuo posto.”

Il sorriso di Iker si allarga fino a trasformarsi in una risatina: Sergio è famoso per il numero di gente che manda a quel paese con una certa regolarità. “Non credo.” Lui ha smesso da tempo di dirsi che se fosse stato Sergio avrebbe già mandato Fernando al diavolo perché si è reso conto che è il desiderio di avere Sergio tutto per sé, non certo quello che farebbe. Perché lui è solo Iker e l’unica cosa che sa fare è aspettare – sperare – che Sergio, ogni volta, torni da lui.

“Perché?”

Questa per Iker è una domanda scorretta, un fallaccio da rosso diretto. Richiederebbe una risposta così complicata – _ti amo, idiota_ – da apparire banale. E forse capace di rovinare tutto quanto. Inspira profondamente e mette su la voce da capitano. “Perché sei qui, Sergio?”

Il difensore si puntella sui gomiti e lascia andare un lungo sospiro. “Perché è l’unico luogo in cui voglio stare.”

Iker si tira a sedere così rapidamente che Sergio è fortunato a non volare giù dal letto. Apre e chiude gli occhi un paio di volte per mettere a fuoco le parole che ha appena sentito mentre il cuore ricomincia a battere regolare, dopo essersi fermato per un’eternità.

“Sergio?” Iker richiama l’attenzione del difensore che di nuovo si è ammutolito.

“È cambiato tutto, Iker,” mormora Sergio.

“Cosa è cambiato?”

“Noi.”

“Tu e Fernando?”

Sergio non risponde e si fa spazio fra le sue braccia. Non è da lui rimanere in silenzio, soprattutto con Iker con il quale ha sempre parlato di tutto. Però quella situazione lo ha sconvolto nel profondo: è cambiato tutto quello che aveva per le mani e ora ha paura di perdere ogni cosa. È venuto da Iker per cercare l’amico di sempre, non l’amante, ma non è più in grado di scindere le due cose e si chiede quando è stata l’ultima volta che lo ha fatto. Si rifugia di più tra le sue braccia perché è un posto sicuro e bello e Iker non lo ha mai mandato via. Sergio non è bravo con le parole in certe momenti. Si fa prendere la mano dalla foga, dalla passione o dalla rabbia e spesso esagera. Con Fernando ha litigato e fatto pace in questo modo un sacco di volte, ma stavolta anche a lui ha offerto solo il silenzio. A Iker invece avrebbe un sacco di cose da dire, ma non sa da dove cominciare né come farlo. Sarebbero cose da dire sottovoce, da trattare con delicatezza e lui non ne è capace. Così rimane in silenzio e spera che Iker capisca, ma forse pretendere che capisca tutto da solo anche questa volta è davvero troppo.

***

 

**_ Marzo 2010 _ **

 

Hanno vinto la partita contro l’Atletico. Non è come vincere El Clasico, ma hanno pur sempre vinto un derby più che sentito. Nessuno pensa ad altro se non a festeggiare e devastarsi il più possibile: il giorno dopo è libero per riprendersi, quello dopo ancora torneranno ad allenarsi e a pensare alla prossima partita. Per ora possono gustarsi quella appena vinta.

 Iker è più brillo del solito: ha bevuto la metà di Sergio, ma lui da quel tavolo su cui l’andaluso sta improvvisando un flamenco, si ribalterebbe. Altro che ballare! Trova una sedia, ci si lascia cadere sopra e continua a godersi lo spettacolo.

Quella sera è Sergio che lo accompagna a casa. Iker si è addormentato in macchina e Sergio pensa che per una volta dovrebbe ricambiare il favore e ospitare l’amico a casa propria. Ma a casa di Iker sicuramente il suo letto è rifatto, mentre lui non saprebbe neanche dove trovare le lenzuola per la _sua_ camera degli ospiti.

Parcheggia l’auto di fronte al garage e Iker si sveglia di soprassalto.  
“Dove siamo?” Chiede smarrito.

Sergio ride. “A casa tua.”

“Oddio, sono messo davvero male.”

Scendono dalla macchina e Sergio fa una corsa per prendere Iker al volo ed evitare che si sfracelli la testa contro i gradini all’entrata. Gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle per sorreggerlo e, ridendo, arrivano alla porta.

“Le chiavi, campione!”

Iker inizia a frugarsi le tasche, ma è totalmente rincoglionito dall’alcol. La cosa stranamente lo diverte e si mette a ridere, sguaiato, e le gambe non lo reggono e Sergio, contagiato dalla stessa risata, lo abbraccia per evitare una caduta rovinosa a entrambi.

Quando Iker si calma, è completamente avvinghiato a Sergio, dimentico di cosa stesse facendo, di cosa dovrebbe fare. Il difensore  inizia a frugargli tutte le tasche per trovare le chiavi di casa. Forse è l’ebbrezza dell’alcol o quella della vittoria, forse è il suo corpo così vicino o forse è il suo abbandono così totale, ma Sergio si rende conto che sta frugando la sua camicia ora, anche se quella di tasche non ne ha. Si chiede da quando Iker è diventato così dannatamente eccitante e si mette a cercare di nuovo le chiavi perché fuori è freddo e sono mezzi ubriachi e ha una gran voglia di farselo. Alla fine le trova in una tasca interna della giacca che prima aveva completamente ignorato.

Iker si lascia guidare dentro casa propria. “L’ultima volta che hai dormito qui mi hai baciato.” È un sussurro che arriva da sotto l’orecchio. Sergio sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. _Non è stata l’ultima volta_ , pensa Sergio, ma se Iker se la ricorda così bene, vuol dire che è stata importante. Si volta verso il viso di Iker: ha gli occhi chiusi e sorride. Si abbassa e gli accarezza le labbra con le proprie. “Così?”

Iker annuisce e cerca di nuovo le sue labbra. Sergio non si sottrae: le accarezza più a lungo questa volta, le lambisce piano, le schiude e scopre la sua bocca. Iker lo asseconda, lo stuzzica, gli cattura la lingua coi denti e ci gioca. Sergio ne vuole di più. Gli afferra la nuca e approfondisce il bacio e scopre che il suo sapore gli piace e crede di aver intuito quale sia quello vero, quando non è mascherato dalla sangria e da qualunque altra cosa abbia bevuto. Con l’altra mano scende fino al sedere e se lo avvicina di più perché vuole sentire il suo corpo e vorrebbe liberarlo dai vestiti. E gli piace la presa delle mani di Iker, così ferme sui suoi fianchi, così sicure. Si separano per prendere fiato, Iker appoggia le mani sul petto di Sergio e fa un passo indietro. “Siamo troppo grandi per queste stronzate, Sergio. Se vogliamo farle aspettiamo di essere sobri. Non voglio dare la colpa all’alcool.” Barcolla verso la cucina alla ricerca di un bicchier d’acqua e lascia Sergio immobile all’ingresso.

Il difensore ci mette un po’ per decidere cosa fare: se rispettare la sua volontà e andarsene oppure seguirlo e assecondare la propria eccitazione.

 

Iker è seduto al tavolo della cucina, il bicchiere d’acqua mezzo vuoto davanti a lui. Lo tiene tra le mani e deve avere qualcosa di speciale perché ha ipnotizzato il suo sguardo. Sergio prende un altro bicchiere e si serve di acqua fresca, dal frigo. Lo svuota con una lunga sorsata e lo appoggia nel lavabo. Sa che Iker ci tiene all’ordine, così quando è da lui, cerca di comportarsi a modo. L’intuito gli suggerisce che se gli saltasse addosso l’altro non gli opporrebbe resistenza, ha sentito bene la sua eccitazione, prima. Ma lui è Iker, non uno qualunque. Così, quando vede che gli occhi del portiere si chiudono dal sonno, gli passa di nuovo un braccio sotto le spalle e lo accompagna a letto, al piano di sopra. Lo aiuta a svestirsi, si sveste a sua volta e si accoccola di fianco di a lui. Iker si addormenta subito, mentre Sergio gli accarezza il torace, pensieroso. Poi il sonno arriva anche per lui.

 

La mattina Iker si sveglia con un discreto cerchio attorno alla testa e con il braccio di Sergio di traverso sul suo torace. Si tira a sedere così velocemente che il difensore si sveglia di soprassalto.

“Che c’è?” Si strofina gli occhi, Sergio. È sempre lento a carburare al mattino.

“Cos’è successo?” Iker è preoccupato.

Sergio ride: prendere in giro Iker potrebbe rivelarsi divertente. Si avvicina al suo volto e, come la sera prima, gli afferra la nuca con una mano. Di nuovo gli accarezza le labbra e aspetta che sia Iker a permettergli di proseguire. Gli piace da morire quando Iker schiude appena le sue labbra e inizia a rispondere al bacio, ad attirarlo nella sua bocca. Sergio si avvicina di più e con l’altra mano gli accarezza il torace e le gambe per poi indugiare sul suo inguine.

Iker geme e butta la testa all’indietro. Sergio ne approfitta per baciargli il collo, per morderlo piano. “Ieri sera ci siamo fermati al bacio,” gli sussurra e la sua bocca e sul suo orecchio. “Sei ancora ubriaco, per caso?”

Iker scuote la testa cattura di nuovo le sue labbra.  

***

**_ Alcuni giorni prima di una sera di fine giugno, 2012 _ **

 

Sono arrivati tardi in albergo i cinque dei Blancos, quella sera, e Fernando già li aspetta nella hall. Sergio sa che è tornato il giorno prima per passare un po’ di tempo con i suoi genitori. Quando l’attaccante gli si avvicina, dopo i saluti di rito con tutti gli altri, gli mette in mano una tessera elettronica. È la chiave della loro stanza. Sergio la guarda stupito e cerca Iker con lo sguardo. Fernando lo tira per una manica e Sergio lo segue. Vorrebbe almeno salutare Iker, ma il portiere è impegnato con la registrazione dei documenti alla reception, e non lo vede allontanarsi con Fernando.

Fanno l’amore quella sera, ma Fernando sente che Sergio è diverso. Non lo tocca in quel modo che lo fa sentire prezioso, non lo bacia come se finalmente riprendesse a respirare. Ma quando glielo chiede – “C’è qualcosa che non va, Sergio?” -  il difensore farfuglia un _no_ per poi voltarsi dall’altra parte.

 

 “Tu cosa faresti al mio posto?” Sergio sa che Xabi è al corrente della situazione e si rende conto che è l’unica persona da cui potrebbe ricevere un consiglio obiettivo.  
Xabi ha un ghigno perfido sulle labbra. “Io al tuo posto non ci sarei mai arrivato.”

“Ma se in questo esatto momento tu fossi al mio posto, cosa faresti?” insiste l’altro.

Xabi è seduto a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Sergio mentre questi fa una serie di addominali. “Se fossi al tuo posto, io avrei già dato un calcio nel culo a Fernando da un bel po’ di tempo. E se fossi al posto di Iker, ne avrei già dato uno bello grosso anche a te.”

“E perché Iker avrebbe dovuto prendermi a calci?” Sergio cade dalle nuvole e Xabi lo incita a procedere con l’allenamento. È incredulo, non si aspettava tanta ottusità da lui: davvero non si rende conto di cosa sta facendo a Iker? Dall’espressione stupita del difensore, Xabi si risponde che no, da solo non ci arriva. E lui non deve intromettersi, nemmeno per dargli una sonora tirata d’orecchi, perché l’ha promesso a Iker. _Va bene così,_ gli ha detto il portiere, anche se Xabi non riesce a capire cosa stia andando bene nel farsi massacrare l’anima da quella storia.

“Ascoltami Sergio,” gli dice Xabi mentre si scambiano i ruoli. “Tu sei uno che ragiona con il cuore quando va bene e con il culo quando va male, ma la testa non ti serve solo a tener separate le orecchie. Usa il cervello per una volta.”

***

 

**_ Una sera di fine giugno, 2012 _ **

 

Iker tiene abbracciato Sergio per un tempo che sembra infinito. A un certo punto si chiede se non si sia addormentato, ma poi lo sente muovere. Il respiro regolare che ha sentito finora sul suo collo diventa un bacio e poi tanti baci che risalgono fino all’angolo della mandibola e quindi arrivano alla sua bocca. Iker si lascia stendere sul letto e risponde ai baci di Sergio, alle sue carezze, ai suoi movimenti dannatamente sensuali. Si lascia andare ogni volta come la prima volta perché Sergio lo ipnotizza, gli distrugge ogni razionalità, gli tira fuori istinti che non sapeva di avere prima di incontrarlo, ma che è felice di aver scoperto e di aver vissuto. Ma non è sereno questa volta, Iker, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato. Perché nei suoi desideri Sergio avrebbe sempre dovuto essere con lui, nel suo letto, ma nella realtà Sergio non dovrebbe essere lì. Lo ferma quando le sue mani si stanno facendo spazio sotto la sua maglia per levargliela di dosso. Gli afferra i polsi e la sua presa è ferma a dispetto delle emozioni che lo scuotono. “No, Sergio.” Iker rantola perché gli manca l’aria e già gli mancano le sue mani addosso. Respira a fondo un paio di volte e nel buio torna a cercare i suoi occhi. “Perché sei qui?”

Sergio si siede sui talloni e il suo sguardo fugge verso il basso. Libera i polsi dalla stretta di Iker e lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Non mi vuoi?”

Iker sospira. “Non è questo e lo sai.” _Non ho mai voluto altro_.

“Allora cos’è?”

“Perché sei qui, Sergio?” Non ha mai avuto tanto bisogno di una risposta, ma Sergio lo guarda come se non capisse il senso della domanda.

Iker si mette seduto e gli alza il mento, non senza dolcezza. E parla, per la prima volta, senza mezzi termini. “Io non ho mai voluto altro, Sergio. Non ho mai desiderato altro che tu fossi con me in ogni momento. Ma c’è Fernando nella tua vita e pur di non perderti mi va bene farmi da parte ogni volta che lui torna.” Sergio alza gli occhi e lo guarda come se le sue parole fossero qualcosa di dannatamente strano. Di assolutamente inaspettato. Iker continua: ora che ha cominciato non può interrompersi. “Pur di avere te mi va bene anche questo, anche se fa male, non puoi immaginare quanto. Ma è Fernando quello che è nell’altra stanza, Sergio. Fer-nan-do. E tu sei qui con me. E io ho paura, mi capisci? Ho paura di pensare che le cose sono cambiate e che io vengo prima di lui. Ma se questo fosse vero allora io non riuscirei più a tornare indietro e non riuscirei più a sopportare di vedervi insieme. Mi capisci, Sergio? Ti sei mai innamorato così tanto da pensare all’altra persona come a una parte inscindibile di te stesso?” Iker abbassa il capo, sconfitto. Alla fine non è riuscito a farsi da parte come avrebbe voluto né è riuscito a conquistare il suo amore. “Non voglio perderti, Sergio.”

***

 

Quando Xabi entra nella stanza, Fernando guarda fuori dalla finestra. Ha la fronte appoggiata al vetro e strizza gli occhi appena sente la porta chiudersi. Il momento della verità è arrivato, gli basta voltare il capo e scoprire chi è entrato. Non è sicuro di volerlo sapere, ma non potrà rimandare il momento ancora a lungo. Lo aspetta dal giorno in cui Sergio gli ha detto _sto vedendo un altro_ e Fernando ha rischiato di inciampare nei pantaloni che si stava infilando. Avevano appena fatto l’amore e Sergio era sul letto, malamente coperto da un lenzuolo, e si abbracciava le ginocchia con le braccia. Fernando invece aveva un aereo da prendere. Ora come allora, si è sentito come se un avesse appena ingoiato un cubetto di ghiaccio che rapidamente gli ha percorso tutto l’intestino e glielo ha contratto in una morsa soffocante. Si è sentito tradito, conscio non averne alcun diritto. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, ma la risposta era tanto scontata da non valere la domanda. _Lo conosco?_ , è stata l’unica cosa che era riuscito a dire perché anche il silenzio suonava terribilmente sbagliato. Ma Sergio aveva appoggiato la fronte alle ginocchia senza rispondere. Così Fernando aveva finito di vestirsi e se ne era andato. Sergio non ha mai risposto ai suoi saluti, ma quel giorno non ci fu nessun _adios_ a cui rispondere.

 

Fernando apre gli occhi e si volta. Per un attimo spera che sia Sergio, che abbia cambiato idea e che sia tornato da lui. Che quello che gli ha detto prima – “È finita, Nando. Sono stato innamorato di te, davvero, ma ora è finita. Devo pensare a me. E devo pensare alla persona che amo, ora.” – sia stato uno dei suoi tanti accessi di rabbia e di dolore che gli scaricato addosso in quegli anni. Solo che Sergio non era né ferito né arrabbiato quella sera, solo triste. Triste e sollevato.

Fernando scuote la testa quando vede Xabi. “Iker,” mormora. Irrazionalmente pensa che avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. “È Iker,” ripete. E, ancora più irrazionalmente si sente montare una rabbia dentro che che non sa da dove nasce, ma sa che era sopita dentro di sé da tanto, troppo, tempo.

Xabi si morde un labbro e aspetta, calmo, che si abbatta la tempesta. _Chi me l’ha fatto fare di mettermi in mezzo a sto casino?_ , si chiede retorico perché la risposta la conosce bene: è l’amicizia che lo lega a tutti e tre.

Fernando avanza verso di lui con il piede di guerra. “Tu lo sapevi vero?” Gli punta un dito contro il petto, accusatore.

Xabi annuisce. Ha scoperto molto dei tre amici durante questo loro triangolo amoroso: non avrebbe mai creduto Iker così autolesionista, Sergio così ottuso, Fernando così immaturo.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?”

Xabi appoggia la mano su quella di Fernando finché non la abbassa. “Non ero io a doverlo fare.”

“Credevo fossi mio amico.” Fernando serra le labbra così forte da farle sbiancare, lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. Assomiglia terribilmente a suo figlio.

“E lo sono, Nando.” Xabi corruga la fronte. “Ma lo sono anche di Sergio e di Iker e mi sono trovato nel poco invidiabile ruolo di confidente di tutti e tre.” In pratica in mezzo a un fuoco incrociato.

Fernando alza la testa: ha gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate. “Stavolta l’ho perso davvero. Non credevo che mi avrebbe mai lasciato.”

Xabi sgrana gli occhi.

“Lo amo, Xabi! E anche lui mi ha sempre detto che mi ama! Stiamo insieme da sette anni! Andavo fuori di testa al solo pensiero che potesse avere altre storie, ma me n’ero fatto una ragione. Poi quando mi ha detto che si vedeva con uno fisso...” Fernando sospira e torna con lunghe falcate alla finestra. Guarda fuori per un attimo, poi si volta di nuovo verso Xabi. “È sempre tornato da me. Ogni volta.” Si appoggia alla finestra e chiude gli occhi, ogni energia drenata dal suo corpo. “Ogni volta,” mormora ancora. Apre gli occhi, lentamente e una lacrima scivola lungo le guance. Fernando la asciuga con il dorso della mano. “E ora non tornerà più...”

A Xabi si stringe il cuore a vedere Fernando così. Lo conosce da anni, sono compagni in Nazionale e poi lo sono stati quando dall’Atletico è sbarcato al Liverpool, ma non riesce a simpatizzare fino in fondo con lui perché è convinto che abbia fatto di tutto per scavarsi la fossa con le proprie mani. Non ha molti consigli da dare, Xabi: ha imparato che quando sei con le spalle al muro puoi fare solo una cosa. Puntare bene i gomiti e i piedi e usarlo come trampolino per ripartire.

Si avvicina a Fernando e lo prende per le spalle. Aspetta finché l’attaccante lo guarda dritto negli occhi. _Dio, quanto sono tristi!_ Ma non è compatendolo che lo aiuterà ad andare avanti. “Hai tenuto Sergio legato a te per anni sapendo benissimo che lui avrebbe voluto e meritato molto di più, facendo promesse in buona fede che non potevi mantenere. Ti ha aspettato sempre, Nando. Ha sperato ogni momento che tu tornassi, per... per quanto hai detto? Sette anni. Prima con disperazione, poi consolandosi con chi capitava, poi solo con Iker. Non puoi biasimarlo.”

“E Iker perché si è messo in mezzo?”

“Ha raccolto i pezzettini di Sergio quando sei partito per Liverpool e poi quando gli hai annunciato che saresti convolato a giuste nozze con Olalla e tutte le altre volte che Sergio ne ha avuto bisogno. Poi si è innamorato di lui e lo ha aspettato esattamente come Sergio aspettava te. Pur di non perderlo si è fatto da parte ogni volta che tu tornavi e lo ha fatto talmente bene che non ti sei mai accorto di loro due.”

“Cosa dovrei fare allora? Andare a porgere loro le mie congratulazioni?”

Xabi scuote la testa. “Cresci, Nando. Hai una moglie e due figli. Fallo anche per loro.”

Fernando tira su con il naso e annuisce. Poi lo scansa, prende la giacca e il cellulare e esce.

***

 

Sergio non ha mai visto Iker così fragile. Gli fa una tenerezza da stringergli il cuore. Sorride e gli accarezza il viso con il dorso della mano, dal mento sino allo zigomo. Quindi apre la mano, gli avvolge il capo e se lo attira sulla spalla. Spera di infondergli un po’ di quella sicurezza che lui gli ha sempre trasmesso con quel gesto così consueto tra di loro, così banale.

“Non puoi perdermi, Iker.” Gli accarezza i capelli e lo stringe ancora più forte. “Non te lo permetto.”

A Iker si ferma il respiro. Il sorriso di Sergio si allarga, e gli solleva il suo viso. “Neanche io voglio perderti.” Gli accarezza le labbra con le proprie e appoggia la fronte alla sua. “Ti amo, Iker.”

Iker sente il cuore perdere un battito e poi rincorrerlo fino a salirgli in gola. Guarda Sergio come se fosse un sogno troppo bello per essere vero, apre e chiude la bocca più volte per dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli sfuggono. Forse sta dormendo davvero. Ma le mani di Sergio sono così calde e reali attorno al suo viso e le sue labbra son così morbide e passionali che non possono che essere vere. Iker si abbandona ai suoi baci, alla sua passione, a un amplesso dolcissimo e rigenerante.

 

Ora è Iker a tenere Sergio sul petto, a scompigliargli i capelli e ad accarezzargli la schiena. Sergio ricambia passando la mano sul suo petto. Ancora non ci crede, gli sembra troppo bello per essere vero. È così felice che non gli sembra di essere sdraiato, ma di galleggiare, immune alla forza di gravità.

Sergio ha seguito il consiglio di Xabi: è l’unico in grado di darsi le risposte che stava cercando. Normalmente ne avrebbe parlato con Iker, ma si è accorto che ora Iker avrebbe bisogno di risposte e non di ulteriori dubbi. “Quando ti dicevo che noi siamo cambiati, intendevo io e te.” Iker smette di accarezzarlo e volta il capo per vedere di tre quarti quello del difensore. “Non so quando mi sono innamorato di te, ma a un certo punto deve essere successo perché sennò adesso non sarei così sicuro di amarti.” Con Fernando è stata una scossa elettrica: è morto e rinato in un momento e le cose erano irrimediabilmente cambiate. Iker invece è stato discreto, delicato, eppure non meno devastante. Ha paura di essersi perso dei pezzi importantissimi di quella storia, Sergio, fissato com’era con Fernando. Anche quando lui e Iker sono finiti a letto insieme, Sergio era convinto di volerlo fare per curiosità, che fosse sesso senza impegno. Ma poi il pensiero di Iker è diventato sempre più costante. Non è disturbante come quello di Fernando, non gli ha mai dato quella stretta allo stomaco fatta di dolore e piacere, uguale in questo al loro rapporto. Con Iker sente calore, invece, come una fiammella nel petto, all’altezza del cuore, e poi si diffonde a tutto il corpo fino ad accendergli il sorriso.

Sergio sa che è ingiusto confrontarli perché sono diversi e il rapporto che ha con loro è diverso e entrambi gli hanno cambiato la vita. Si rende conto che il suo comportamento con Iker è stato tremendamente simile a quello che Fernando ha avuto con lui. Lo ha declassato a ruolo di amante e allo stesso tempo se lo è tenuto così legato da non dargli nessuna possibilità di essere felice con qualcun altro. “Sono stato tremendamente stronzo per quello che ti ho fatto passare tutte le volte che sono tornato da Fernando.” È solo un sussurro e Iker sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. “Quando ho ripreso a uscire, divertirmi e farmi uno diverso tutte le sere, be’ con ognuno di loro io pensavo di essere con Fernando. Tu sei stato l’unico con cui non l’ho fatto: quando siamo stati insieme c’eravamo solo noi due, nessun altro. E io sono stato dannatamente cieco aver ignorato che tu eri sempre più spesso nei miei pensieri, fino a che, Fernando ha smesso di essere un’ossessione ed è diventato solo un ricordo.” _Bellissimo, ma solo un ricordo_.

Sergio si puntella sulle mani e gli sale a cavalcioni. “Il problema della storia con Fernando è che non è mai cambiata. Siamo sempre stati innamorati come lo eravamo all’inizio, ma mentre noi siamo cresciuti e siamo cambiati, la nostra storia non lo ha mai fatto. Ma ora non mi interessa più. Io e te siamo diventati pian piano qualcos’altro, Iker. Non so neanche io quando le cose sono cambiate, non ho idea di quando mi sono innamorato di te, ma ora ho capito che voglio solo te.” Sergio si abbassa su di lui per rubargli un altro bacio. “Ci siamo lasciati una volta per tutte. Se tu lo vuoi, Iker, io voglio stare con te per davvero. E se non lo vuoi farò di tutto per convincerti e per conquistarti. Nessun altro deve intromettersi tra di noi.” E ora ha la certezza assoluta di amare Iker esattamente come ha quella di essere stato innamorato di Fernando per anni.

Iker si tira su, lo abbraccia e riprende a baciarlo con foga. “Non ho mai voluto altro.”

***                                                                                                         

 

È ufficiale, stanno insieme. Ci sono stati dei momenti imbarazzanti con Fernando. È stato Xabi a farli ragionare: se li è presi tutti e tre a tavola con lui – colazione, pranzo e cena di ogni santo giorno di quel ritiro – tenendo a distanza gli altri con occhiate particolarmente eloquenti. Ha un buon intuito, Xabi, ma è una fortuna che abbia intrapreso la carriera del calciatore e non quella dello psicologo. Non porta le persone alla loro conclusione, gli offre la propria preconfezionata perché _lui sa_ che è quella giusta. Ha detto: “Adesso la risolvete da persone adulte.”

Durante il primo pasto che hanno condiviso, Xabi ha mangiato indifferente agli altri tre, improvvisamente interessato alla cronaca spagnola sul suo smartphone. Gli altri tre non hanno sollevato gli occhi dal piatto.

Poi le cose hanno iniziato ad andare meglio. In parte perché Sergio è incapace di tacere e di non dare il tormento a chi ha attorno, in parte perché Iker è il capitano e per lui fare squadra è normale come respirare, in parte perché Fernando ha capito che, per quanto è orgoglioso dei suoi figli, loro non lo sarebbero altrettanto se scoprissero che si sta comportando come loro. Sono bastati una battuta, un sorriso, uno sguardo e tutto è tornato come prima. No, anzi, come prima no.

Fernando non si è congratulato con loro e Sergio continua ad ammaliarlo come ha sempre fatto. Ma deve ammettere che non gli mai visto tanta serenità addosso. È sempre con Iker e lo guarda come se fosse il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto. E, sebbene non sia merito suo, si sente felice per lui.

Iker invece è diventato più distratto: ha la testa tra le nuvole e sembra camminare a due metri da terra. Sergio ride quando lo vede così, gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo prende in giro. Forse anche il suo sguardo è cambiato, ma a Iker non importa più. Una volta avrebbe voluto essere il suo _Natale_ , ma pur di averlo gli bastava essere _tutti gli altri giorni_.

Ora non c’è più differenza: per Sergio, Iker ora è _tutti_ i suoi giorni.

***


End file.
